


Sunday morning

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott wants morning cuddles but Lucas has other plans





	Sunday morning

Eliott woke up to the sound of rustling around the room - and the lack of a body wrapped around him. He rolled over, pressing his head in the pillow, a whiff of Lucas's shampoo filling his nose.

''Can you make  _more_  noise?'' he murmured drowsily, voice muffled by the pillow.

Lucas stopped his searches and apologized, guilt filling his stomach. ''Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.''

The older boy stirred, peering his eyes open. He reached for his charging phone, almost plucking it out of the wall. The screen came to life when his thumb pressed the home button: 10 am. Eliott grunted.  _Too early_.

''What are you doing up? It's Sunday, you never get out of bed before 2pm.''

Considering the time they tumbled home, Eliott didn't think Lucas would be up early. They fell asleep on Yann's couch and took a cab home at half three. Yann would've had offered them to crash if he hadn't already promised his couch to Basile. The idiot locked himself out and his parents were out of town until Monday. Someone help this child...

Eliott thought they'd be spending a lazy Sunday in bed, sharing soft kisses and touches - maybe eating breakfast in bed too - but, Lucas clearly had other plans for today.

Lucas ignored Eliott's question, frantically looking for clean clothes. Maybe he should do a laundry soon. His eyes landed on Eliott's hoodie, the one he wore yesterday. He picked it up and brought it to his nose, smiling at the familiar scent of his boyfriend. Musky and sweet and comforting.

''Can I borrow your hoodie? I like it. It smells like you.''

On another day, Eliott would've let him wear his hoodie, knowing it helped with his anxiety but, Eliott hadn't brought a change of clothes and Lucas's were a bit tight on him. 

''What am  _I_  gonna wear if you wear  _my_  clothes?'' 

Lucas shrugged, passing the black hoodie over his head, swallowing him. The sleeves covered his palms and the hem hit his upper thigh - he wasn't wearing pants yet. Eliott bit his lip at the sight.  _Fuck_. 

''Get back to bed. I'm cold and alone.'' Eliott made grabby hands in Lucas's direction and he smiled fondly. Needy Eliott was a rare thing but, when it happens, Lucas happily nuzzled into his side, cherishing the moment.

''I wish I could but I told Imane we'd be working on our project this morning and, you know how she is. If I don't show up, she'll barge in here and drag me to the library by the bottom of my pants.'' 

Eliott chuckled, recognizing his friend. Imane doesn't take bullshit from anyone. 

A crease formed between Lucas's eyebrow, lifting piles of clothes and incandescent objects off the floor around the bed area, clearly looking for something. ''Have you seen my jeans from last night? They're my last clean pai-'' Lucas was cut off with a squeal as Eliott played predator and wrapped his arms around Lucas's middle, pulling him back into the bed. He tried to get up but Eliott pulled him in deeper, tightening his arms around the smaller boy.

''No, you can't get up. I'm taking you in hostage for today,'' hesaid, caging him with his body so he wouldn't escape. Lucas giggled, music to Eliott's ears.

''Let go of me,'' Lucas demanded but Eliott refused, pressing kisses on the column of Lucas's neck. 

''I don't want you to go. I want cuddles.'' 

 _Me too_ , Lucas wanted to say. 

He closed his eyes, a smile blooming on his face, enjoying the warmth of Eliott's body over his for a few more minutes. He'll just tell Imane the bus broke or something. She'll understand his delay, right?

Lucas turned around so he was facing his boyfriend, raising a hand to run it through Eliott's unruly waves. Eliott dipped to kiss his lips, slow and sweet, making Lucas melt under him. Hands snaked under shirts and hips bucked into one another, lazy and loving, without any intention to go further.

 And, if they had, Imane was there to bring them back to order. 

 **[10:21] Imane:**  Stop making out with Lucas. Mrs. Rigaux won't care about his tongue skills when she'll grade our project.


End file.
